


Sapnap’s first heat

by EmmaBoBemma (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Catgirl Sapnap, Female Sapnap, Genderbending, Mentioned George and Dream, Other, Smut, self-knotting, solo masturbation, they don’t show up much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EmmaBoBemma
Summary: Sapnap has been on suppressants her whole life, until George and Dream forget to leave her some when they leave for a trip.This was literally Brainrot, it’s genuine trash
Kudos: 34





	Sapnap’s first heat

Sapnap found herself alone in her room, her masters had left her for the week to visit family out of state. She looked up at the ceiling and let her mind wander, nothing special in particular hit, she was just thinking. After a few minutes of brain rotting, she remembered the ostrich meat that they left for her to eat in the fridge. 

Sapnap jumped up and ran downstairs to the kitchen, nearly falling down the stairs a couple times but...we don’t need to talk about that. Upon opening the fridge, she felt a sudden wave of...something hit her. She didn’t know what it was. ’Has something gone bad in the fridge?’ She sniffed around the fridge but didn’t find anything that turned her nose.

She tried to ignore it but couldn’t, even after she closed the fridge and walked back to her room it was still gnawing at her. The feeling was deep in her stomach and was lowering gradually. 

≈≈≈≈

“Dream! What do you mean you didn’t refill her medication?! She’s going to go straight into heat!” George looked at Dream with the coldest stare one could possibly give. “She hasn’t been in heat since...well I don’t know how long! She’s been on suppressants since we adopted her! And she’s going to be by herself...” He put his face in his hands and sighed. 

“Look...shit you’re right. I’ll call her and check in, make sure she doesn’t invite any stray animals in. We have the emergency knot toy, right? We can always tell her where it is?” Dream picked up the phone and dialed immediately, but didn’t receive an answer. “Maybe it already hit...Jesus...”

≈≈≈≈≈

Sapnap was on her bed, tossing and turning desperately to try and bring herself some kind of comfort. Her body felt so uncomfortable and she couldn’t mitigate it no matter what she tried. She heard her phone vibrating but couldn’t bring herself to reach for it.

She got out of bed but by the time she made herself to her phone the call had passed and a text was left from Dream. “We forgot to refill your suppressants, I’m so sorry kitty!”

Sapnap’s brows furrowed at the message, but understood. Everything fell into place in that moment. A second text came through with careful instructions on how to access a...a knot toy? She’d heard of something adjacent to that before but never needed it, she’d always been on her suppressants. 

Her body was sore, and so, so hot, but she managed to get herself up and to George and Dream’s closet. Inside were several boxes of random things, the one labeled “Sapnap’s emergency items” was what stood out to her and was pointed out in the text. She pulled it out of the closet and saw several things- a heating pad, Midol, a cooling blanket, and at the bottom...the infamous knot toy. It had a pump at the end that would inflate it upon use as well as a tube that ran through the middle for faux cum, which she also found. 

“Hormone supplemented artificial semen...?” She read the label and scoffed, it made sense but it was ridiculous. “Made for omegas in heat without a mate...” She carefully read the instructions on how to use it, her tail anxiously swaying behind her as she does so. 

‘Why am I getting so aroused by these overly technical instructions? Am I that horny? I guess I’ve never had a head before...’ 

Sapnap picked up all the supplies she needed and took them to her room. She placed them all on the bed and eyed it all carefully. Another wave of heat hit her and her slick ran down her leg. 

“Okay time to...time to start...” her tail started swaying behind her then made its way in between her legs. She rode it up her skirt and started rubbing herself through her thin panties, mewling at the soft stimulation she was receiving. Her hands found their way up her shirt, squeezing and kneading her breasts. She even started pinching her sensitive nipples which just spurred her on even more. “Ah~! Mmh~”

She undressed herself completely and jumped onto the bed, almost knocking off her “tools” from her pure enthusiasm. She grabbed the toy and squeezed it with her hands.She loved the way it felt, it sent another shiver up her spine. She brought the toy to her mouth and started licking it on instinct, the strange taste wasn’t her favorite but it didn’t stop her. She wrapped her lips around the head of the toy and swirled her tongue around it as if it were real. 

She imagined the stray cat from down the street in front of her, which caused another wave of slick to come out of her and it soaked the sheets below her. 

She pulled the toy out of her mouth, “K-Karl~ I want you inside me~ Breed me alpha~” She imagined she’d say. She didn’t even know if he was actually an alpha, she only knew that she wanted to be with that tomcat at that moment. 

She flipped herself onto her hands and knees and raised her ass in the air. She grabbed the toy and started dragging it over her vulva, too scared to push it in just yet. Her tail twitched behind her as she moaned out loud, suddenly grateful her owners weren’t home.

After a few moments of teasing herself, Sapnap couldn’t wait anymore. She pushed the knot toy inside of herself, it was a slight stretch for her but she was able to take it. 

“Mmh~ Alpha~” She moaned as she started thrusting it in and out of herself. Her tail was swaying and twitching behind her. “Ah~! More~!”

She pushed it into herself harder and deeper in an attempt to enhance her already overwhelming pleasure. She couldn’t stop herself from already activating the knot, not all the way of course.

“Knot me alpha~! Please~!” Sapnap was fucking herself so hard she could feel the toy hitting her cervix, it gave her a slight sting but she loved it. 

The faux cum started to leak from the toy and spilled inside of her. The supplemented hormones spurred her on and made her fuck herself even harder until the sound of the toy hitting her insides could be heard throughout the house. She finished blowing up the knot and let the rest of the faux cum spill inside her. 

“A-Alpha~” She was panting and a mess, her fur was sticking every which way and the cum was leaking out of her.

She sent a text to George and Dream to let them know the toy worked.


End file.
